logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Channel (International)
1989 (postponed) Disney Channel was originally planned to launch in 1989 in the United Kingdom on the newly launched Sky satellite television service. It would have used the American version's then-current second logo (see below). However, due to an apparent dispute, the original launch was postponed. Sky Television filed a lawsuit against The Walt Disney Company for not launching the channel on the original date, and then the launch was moved to October 1995. 1995–1997 On 1 October 1995, Disney Channel UK was officially launched. Its first logo was the same as Disney Channel USA. Its idents were created by Lambie-Nairn. The idents were used in tandem with the next logo until August 1997. *Digital Fernsehen - Disney Channel 1997–2003 1997–1999 On March 1997, Disney Channel France was launched and it received their first facelift, using a splat logo that was adopted in the UK in July. The idents mainly use red and blue colors on irregularly shaped objects that form the logo. *MEDIAS.lenodal.com - Disney Channel 1997 *Jus de Prod - Disney Channel 1997 1999–2003 On 1 September 1999, Disney Channel in the UK received a brand overhaul as the channel adopted a new circle-based logo, with three symmetrical ellipses forming the iconic Mickey Mouse head shape. Along with the logo change, a new ident set, created by French design company GÉDÉON alongside several other animation studios, was introduced on the same day. The branding was carried over to other Disney Channel international networks in the following months. 2003–2014 2003–2010 On 15 March 2003, Disney Channel internationally adopted the same logo as Disney Channel US that was used from 2002. The idents and graphics were created by Razorfish and CA Square. In 2007, the 'hip' look was replaced by new idents and bumpers which feature a ribbon that twirls around the screen before transforming to the 2002 logo. 2010–2014 In 2010, Disney Channel internationally introduced the smartphone app logo, which was previously introduced in the U.S. at the time. 2014–present 2014–present On 1 July 2014, Disney Channel rolled out its current logo in France, Italy, Spain, Portugal and Oceania, which originated from the German channel in January and has already since adopted by the US network on 24 May. Since then, more countries have adopted the logo. 2017–present 2019–present Category:International television channels Category:Children's television networks Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Channel Category:Television channels in France Category:Television channels in Europe Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Television channels in Asia Category:Television channels in Africa Category:Television channels in Japan Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Television channels in Ireland Category:Television channels in Italy Category:Television channels in Sweden Category:Television channels in Turkey Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Television channels in Portugal Category:Television channels in Israel Category:Television channels in Malaysia Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Disney consumer products Category:Television channels in Indonesia Category:Television channels in South Korea Category:ABC (United States) Category:Disney Category:1995 Category:Television channels in the Czech Republic Category:Television channels in Hungary Category:Television channels in Vietnam Category:Disney Channels Worldwide Category:Defunct in some countries Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:Cable television channels in Philippines Category:Walt Disney Television Category:Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer and International Category:Television channels in Oceania Category:Television channels in Australia Category:Television programs of Canada Category:Television channels in Russia Category:Television channels in the Middle East Category:Television channels in Spain Category:Television channels in Brazil Category:Television channels in Latin America Category:Television channels in Norway Category:Television channels in Denmark Category:Television channels in the Netherlands Category:The Walt Disney Company Latin America